Daigotsu Gahseng
Daigotsu Gahseng was a tainted bushi of the Spider Clan. When his clan was still infiltrating the Empire and outlawed by Iweko he was known as the ronin Gahseng. Among the Spider he was known as a paragon of Shourido, the Dark Pride. Daigotsu Gahseng (Path of the Destroyer Boxtext) Faith While he trusted in his own abilities, he also visited temples to pray. Gahseng's prayers, first and foremost, were to Fu Leng, but he also included Bishamon for strength, to Fukurokujin for wisdom, and even to Ebisu for success in his endeavors. City of Shadows, by Shawn Carman Mission in Ryoko Owari Toshi During the Destroyer War Gahseng commanded a small task force that consisted of him, Daigotsu Setsuko and Goju Asagi. The trio was sent to Ryoko Owari Toshi to confirm that the Ebon Daughter was in the region and find her. City of Shadows, by Shawn Carman Encounter with Otomo Taneji When they learned of a planned assault on Otomo Taneji, the daimyo of the Otomo family, they went to prevent observe what would happen. In the case of Taneji's death, the Scorpion Clan, so Gahseng thought, would have closed the city off which would have endangered their mission. When they saw that the daimyo's yojimbo, Seppun Goharu, needed help against his attackers, the three Spider intervened. After a short skirmish, all attackers were dead, but the yojimbo was wounded. The Spider got him and his charge safely to where his wounds could be treated and they also disposed of the corpses to not cause "disquiet" in the city. This earned them a boon from Otomo Taneji. Discovery of the Ghul Lord After Otomo Taneji was safe, Gahseng, Setsuko and Asagi went into the worst part of the city and saw the Ghul Lord. Now they knew that the Ebon Daughter was there or at least in the region. The Spider Clan had found her first. Gahseng decided to commune with Daigotsu before further action was taken. Gahseng's Vision According to Daigotsu Setsuko Gahseng dreamed of a multi-clan group of young samurai to arrive in Ryoko Owari Toshi. He also saw them when he prayed. He believed the vision to come from Fu Leng. Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon The group consisted of Mirumoto Ichizo, Yoritomo Saburo, Akodo Shunori, the ill shugenja Isawa Kyoko, Bayushi Kurumi, Kakita Hideo, Utaku Kohana, Hiruma Akio and the monk Furumaro. The latter went into a temple as soon as the group arrived in the city. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman He met with the young group together with Setsuko in their usual disguise as ronin in order to assemble a strike force against the Ghul Lord and the Ebon Daughter, although he did not reveal all his information to his temporary allies. The Ghul Lord's Death After he magically communed with Daigotsu Gahseng assembled a strike force and went to kill the Ghul Lord, who controlled the plague zombies of Kali-Ma. In the Leatherworker's Quarter they confronted him. In his lair they met the Ghul Lord who boasted with being responsible for the plague that terrorised Rokugan. He also mentioned that he had just completed a ritual that would bring the Empire to its knees. A fight against the Ghul Lord and his creatures started and wasn't going well, when Gahseng wanted them all to leave. He would buy them the time to escape and the opportunity to burn the building down, he lied. Before everyone left, Setsuko "grabbed Gahseng's chin with her hand and yanked him into an upright position. She kissed him with ferocity, grinding her lips into his. ... Finally, she broke away, an uncertain smile on her face, and ran to the stairs." Once he was alone with the Ghul Lord, Gahseng fought his enemy with his Shadowlands Powers, and an Obsidian blade. The deathblow he dealt with a crystal-encrusted gaijin dagger that Daigotsu had sent him. The Ebon Daughter had escaped, but the Ghul Lord was destroyed. Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Empress' Guard Due to the patronage of the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Taneji Gahseng was made a member of the Empress' Guard. He was known there as the ronin Gahseng and often sent against Empress Iweko's enemies. Hero of the Pass, by Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #5) His background was checked and cleared by an Emerald Magistrate called Suzume Sahara, who in secret was Daigotsu Sahara. Deployment His first command was as an adjunct to the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn. His order was to assume command of a contingent from the Imperial Legions and secure the passess through the Seikitsu Mountains. Attempted Assassination of Empress Iweko During the Destroyer War Empress Iweko held Winter Court in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. Agents of Kali-Ma had weakened the magical defences via blood magic and sacrifices. The Dead of Winter, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Disguised as sohei monks they entered Winter Court and got as far as the Empress' dais. "Kali-Ma!", the assassins screamed as they started their killing. Gahseng was among those who protected the Empress and he killed several minions of Kali-Ma. The Empress survived, whereas some of her subjects did not. Due to this attack, Shosuro Jimen, the Emerald Champion, decreed that the Winter Court was immediately cancelled. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman This caused the emergence of the so-called Shadow Court, which the Crane dominated. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer Kyobu Mura During the Destroyer War Daigotsu Gahseng, known simply as Gahseng, fought at the frontlines. In 1173 in the village of Kyobu Mura he encountered a female naga called Masserah. Although he was tainted, of the Foul as Masserah phrased it, she believed that he was fighting against the Destroyers and gifted him with a blade. "It was large, overly so, and inlaid with intricate pearl, gold, and jade stylings." This blade would pain the Foul greatly. The naga's advice to kill himself with the blade after the Destroyers' defeat the Spider paragon answered with a sneer: "I only know how to kill. Not die." Daigotsu Gahseng and his Imperial forces were victorious that day, but the village fell later during the war. The Destroyer War, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Age of Conquest After Iweko granted the status of Great Clan to the Spider and exiled all tainted clansmen to the Colonies in the ruined Ivory Kingdoms, Gahseng was relieved from his duties as Empress' Guard and sent along with his tainted brethren. He was replaced by Daigotsu Sahara. Scenes from the Empire, Part 22, by Nancy Sauer, Yoon Ha Lee and Robert Denton Children Gahseng and Setsuko had a daughter, Daigotsu Aya. Confirmation of Aya's heritage, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Gahseng was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes External Links * Daigotsu Gahseng (Path of the Destroyer) * Daigotsu Gahseng Exp (The Dead of Winter) Category:Lost Category:Spider Clan Members